This invention relates generally to the field of photography and more particularly to a photographic system for producing rapid access dry photographic imagery shortly after making the exposure.
Photographic apparatus utilizing image intensifier tubes for making photographs under low light level conditions is well known, and is particularly useful for reconnaissance and surveillance systems having military applications. Such systems operate with relatively short exposure times and as a result require film having photographic emulsions which require a "wet" processing technique to make the latent image visible. Emulsions that do not require wet processing are not presently sufficiently sensitive for use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a system for producing real time high resolution hard copy photographic images with dry emulsion film suitable for immediate transmission and one which may be utilized for either day or night operation, stereo image capability, and one which is sensitive to both visible and covert e.g. near IR radiation and color or camouflage color.